Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong Inazuma Eleven game và anime. Cậu là hậu vệ, tiền đạo và là đội trưởng của Hakuren. Cậu ấy cũng gia nhập tạm thời vào Raimon trong phần 2, và từng là tiền đạo và hậu vệ của Inazuma Japan. Trong GO, cậu là huấn luyện viên của Hakuren (GO). Bối cảnh Fubuki từng chơi với anh trai song sinh của mình, Fubuki Atsuya lúc còn nhỏ. Shirou làm nhiệm vụ cướp banh, và Atsuya là người ghi bàn. Họ từng là một cặp đôi kết hợp phòng thủ-tấn công tuyệt vời. Một ngày, trong khi gia đình họ đang lái xe về sau khi kết thúc trận đấu, đã có một trận tuyết lỡ. Mạng sống của Fubuki được cứu vì cậu ấy được đẩy ra khỏi xe kịp lúc, nhưng Atsuya và cha mẹ cậu ấy đã qua đời. Vì tai nạn đó mà Fubuki sợ những âm thanh tựa như tuyết lỡ (như tuyết rơi xuống cây hay những tiếng vang lớn). Từ đó, tính cách của Atsuya được hồi sinh lại trong Fubuki. Ngoại hình thumb|left|Fubuki trong màu áo Inazuma JapanFubuki thường được thấy với khăn quàng màu xám ở bên phía phải có tồn tại tính cách của Atsuya, và cái khăn từng là của Atsuya. Mắt của cậu ấy có màu xanh dương xám và tóc ngắn, màu xám và nhọn lên. Trong trận đấu với Genesis, tính cách của anh trai cậu mất dần đi khi cậu lấy chiếc khăn quàng cổ ra khỏi cổ, chính lúc đó Shirou và Atsuya kết hợp hai tính cách lại với nhau. Cậu ấy sau đó hiểu được rằng ý bố cậu ấy về "hãy kết hợp chúng với nhau trong một cơ thể". Trong những tập tiếp theo sau đó, Atsuya không xuất hiện nữa. Khi cậu ấy "trở thành" Atsuya, đôi mắt cậu ấy rực cam, tóc cậu ấy dựng lên và tính cách thì tỏ ra hung hăng liều lĩnh hơn. Nơi nào cậu ấy đi cùng Raimon, thì nơi đó cũng có những cô gái muốn nói chuyện và đi chơi cùng với Fubuki, vì cậu ấy khá đẹp trai và dễ thương, cậu ấy thường dùng ngoại hình của mình để lấy những thông tin quan trọng trong phần 2. Ví dụ như lúc khi đội tới trường Manyuuji trong tập phim 35.thumb|142px|Fubuki trên TCG (Raimon) Qua phần GO, tóc của cậu ta bây giờ hơi dựng lên một chút. Cậu ta mặc một cái áo khoác màu xanh với choàng cổ màu trắng cùng với hai đường kẻ ngang màu vàng nhìn giống băng đội trưởng và một chiếc áo màu trắng với ký hiệu màu xanh trên nó, quần màu xanh lá cùng với đôi giày màu nâu. Tính cách Fubuki là một cậu bé khá nhút nhát, nhưng cậu luôn cư xử tốt với người khác. Cậu có thể đá như một hậu vệ hoặc một tiền đạo, hoặc cả hai đều được. Trong phần 2, trông cậu có vẻ khá rụt rè, do đó cậu luôn giữ chiếc khăn quàng của Atsuya kế bên cậu. Khi là Atsuya, tóc cậu hơi dựng lên, đôi mắt chuyển sang màu cam sáng chói kèm nụ cười thích thú, nhìn khá xa lạ. Atsuya chơi rất hăng hái. Khi FFI Football Frontier International bắt đầu diễn ra, cậu dũng cảm nói chuyện với chính bản thân mình. Khi hai người kết hợp lại và thay đổi kiểu tóc của mình, có phấn chấn hơn một chút nhưng không nhiều như khi bị nhân cách Atsuya điều khiển.thumb|158px Giống như Atsuya, cậu có gì đó của sự tàn bạo và liều lĩnh, điều đó giúp cậu trở thành một tiền đạo mạnh mẽ. Một thời gian sau, hai nhân cách hợp nhất với nhau giúp cậu chơi tốt hơn và tìm ra tuyệt chiêu mới. Fubuki khá thân thiện với phái nữ, cậu trò chuyện với họ vì muốn họ nói ra những thông tin liên quan đến đội bóng. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như cậu cũng không thấy thoải mái với những cô gái trong Tập phim 050. Cốt truyện Phần 2 thumb|left|150px|Fubuki lúc mới xuất hiện.Khi Raimon lần đầu gặp Fubuki, cậu vẫn còn là một người hoàn toàn xa lạ với họ. thumb|192px|Fubuki trong màu áo HakurenLúc ấy, Raimon đang đi trên xe để tới Hakuren, với mục đích là đi tìm một "tiền đạo huyền thoại" đến từ đây. Họ tình cờ thấy Fubuki đứng một mình và đang run cầm cập bên đường, giữa một cơn bão tuyết. Endou đã xuống xe và mời cậu lên xe. Cậu đã cảm ơn họ bằng cách giết chết một con gấu tấn công chiếc xe, và chỉ bằng một cú sút với trái bóng, khiến cho tất cả mọi người trên xe đều ngạc nhiên. Sau đó, cậu chia tay với Raimon và tiếp tục đi bộ một mình. Khi đã đến Hakuren, sau khi Raimon hỏi gặp một tiền đạo tên là Fubuki Shirou, thì cậu đã xuất hiện và tự giới thiệu mình, làm họ vô cùngthumb|Fubuki trước lúc bắt đầu trận đấu với [[Epsilon]] kinh ngạc, khi biết rằng tiền đạo huyền thoại mà họ tìm kiếm đã vô tình ngồi chung xe với họ trong suốt chuyến đi. Chính cậu cũng rất ngạc nhiên khi biết Raimon đến Hakuren để tìm mình. Raimon đã có một trận đấu giao hữu ngắn với Hakuren, với mục đích kiểm tra thực lực của Fubuki. Và họ đã rất thán phục khi biết Fubuki vừa là tiền đạo xuất sắc, lại vừa là một trung vệ cũng rất giỏi. Cậu đã đánh bại Dragon Crash chỉ bằng một cú đá bình thường, và sau đó đánh bại God Hand của Endou bằng Eternal Blizzard. Fubuki đã đồng ý tham gia Raimon, và nhờ đó đã đánh bại Gemini Storm trong tập 34. Phần 3 ]]Ba tháng sau phần Aliea Academy, Fubuki trở thành cầu thủ chính thức của đội tuyển Nhật Bản, Inazuma Japan tranh giải Football Frontier International . Nhưng không may, chân cậu đã bị thương nặng trong trận đấu với đội Fire Dragon và đã bị thay ra khỏi đội cùng Midorikawa . Cậu quay trở lại đội trong vai trò thay thế Kurimatsu. Sau sự trở lại đó, cậu cùng Hiroto đọc lá thư được gửithumb|136px|Fubuki trở lại lúc chân cậu đã lành. từ Midorikawa, nói rằng Midorikawa không bỏ cuộc, và cậu ấy sẽ quay trở lại vào một ngày không xa. Cậu càng ngày càng mạnh hơn lúc trước, trở thành người ghi cho đội bóng thật nhiều bàn thắng. Sau những trận đấu khó khăn, Inthumb|left|138px|Fubuki trên TCG (Inazuma Japan)azuma Japan cuối cùng cũng đi tới vòng chung kết giải FFI . Trước trận chung kết vài ngày, khi thấy câu lạc bộ bóng đá trường Raimon lẫn mọi người ở Nhật Bản đều cổ vũ cho họ, cậu nhờ Kidou và Hiroto cùng cậu tạo một chiêu sút mới cho trận đấu với Little Gigant. Sau khi Inazuma Japan thắng FFI, mọi người trở về trường của họ. Fubuki cũng trở về Hakuren để nhận bằng tốt nghiệp Trung học cơ sở. Buổi lễ tốt nghiệp của cậu diễn ra trước trường Raimon mthumb|Fubuki trong trận đấu tốt nghiệpột tuần, nên Endou mời Fubuki và những thành viên tham gia đội Raimon trong phần 1 và phần 2 một trận đấu. Raimon chia làm 2 đội, Raimon Mới và Raimon Cũ. Fubuki chơi trong đội Raimon Mới. Cốt truyện (GO) Fubuki bị ép phải rời bỏ vị trí huấn luyện viên của Hakuren.thumb|Fubuki (GO) trên TCG Sau chiến thắng với Gassan Kunimitsu, Raimon tiếp tục luyện tập chuẩn bị cho trận đấu sắp tới và đột nhiên cú sút của Kurama làm bóng chệch ra khỏi khung thành và lao đến một thanh niên đứng gần đấy, nhưng thật tình cờ, đó là Fubuki, cậu đã chặn trái bóng một cách nhẹ nhàng. Sau đó, cậu đến chào hỏi những thành viên của Raimon. Cậu nói về việc Fifth Sector đã bắt đầu kiểm soát lối bóng đá của Hakuren. Cậu cần sự giúp đỡ của Raimon, ngăn chặn những âm mưu của Fifth Sector đối với Hakuren, và đánh bại đội bóng này để giúp họ thumb|left|177px|Fubuki giúp Raimon thắng Hakurenhiểu ra thế nào mới là chơi bóng đá thật sự. Có vẻ như Fubuki cũng ít nhiều biết về Resistance. Cuối tập phim, cậu có ra sân nói chuyện với Yukimura, cậu vô cùng lo lắng khi biết Yukimura đã tham gia vào Fifth Sector. Ngoài ra, cậu còn bàn với Endou Mamoru về việc gia nhập Raimon và Resistance. Sau trận đấu với Hakuren, Fubuki đã nói gì đó với Endou làm cậu ấy shock và ngay lập tức rời khỏi đội bóng. Đó là lý do tại sao Endou không trở lại trong một thời gian dài. Lúc quay về, Endou mặc chiếc áo viền cam hai bên vai. Và Fubuki cũng về để ngăn chặn kế hoạch của Team Zero. Phim thumb|150px|Fubuki trong movie cũthumb|150px|Fubuki xuất hiện trong Movie GO Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre Trong phim cậu tham gia đội Raimon đấu với Ogre cùng Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Cậu sẽ xuất hiện trong Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Mối quan hệ *Fubuki Atsuya (Em trai song sinh, đã mất) Ngoại hình trong Game Kỹ năng *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard '(Với Someoka) *'SH Crossfire '(Với Gouenji) *'SH Thunder Beast'(Với Hijitaka) *'SH The Hurricane'(Với Kazemaru) *'SH Big Bang ' *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game, Atsuya form) *'SH Northern Impact' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Atsuya form) *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Snow Angel' *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Shirou form) Câu nói *"Sẽ chẳng có bàn thắng nào được ghi, em không thể thắng nếu không có một hậu vệ hỗ trợ." (Nói với Fubuki Atsuya) *"Chúng ta sẽ ngày càng mạnh lên và trở nên hoàn hảo hơn!" (Nói với Fubuki Atsuya) *Đây là bản thể của tôi, bản mà mọi người muốn! Năng lực tiền đạo của Atsuya! Đó là tại sao tôi sút... thực hiện một cú sút! Để sự tồn tại của tôi tại đây có ý nghĩa hơn!" (Với chính mình) *Tôi cần phải trở nên hoàn hảo... or there's no point in me being here!" (Với chính mình) *Tôi không cần thiết như Shirou , tôi không cần thiết như Atsuya... Vậy tôi.... tôi.... Tôi là cái gì?!" (Nói với chính mình) *''Someoka-kun! Tôi đã không quên ... nhưng tôi vô cùng thất vọng khi cậu phải rời khỏi nhóm. Cậu cảm thấy như thế nào khi nhường lại vị trí tiền đạo xuất sắc cho tôi" (Nói với Someoka Ryuugo) '' *Someoka-kun, cậu đã hứa với tôi rằng hãy giống như những cơn gió. Cậu đã quên rồi sao?!" (Nói với Someoka Ryuugo) *Even though we were holding the feelings from all those who had to leave the team...." (To Himself) *I've taken the 7. The word 'perfect' ruled me, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to achieve perfection. Simply thinking that I'm my own person never occured to me. But, thanks to all of you, I realized beyond any scope of a doubt that both my weakness and strengths make me who I am. That notebook is meant to urge us to take another look at ourselves. Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts. To me, that power was the 7, forgiving strength. " (To all members of Inazuma Japan). Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Tôi biết....Fifth Sector sa thải tôi vì họ cần sức mạnh của Yukimura..." (Nói với chính mình)'' *''"Cậu có thể làm được, Yukimura!" (Nói với Yukimura Hyouga')'' *''"Cùng chơi bóng nhé, Yukimura!" (Nói với Yukimura Hyouga')'' Thông tin thêm *Fubuki (吹雪) nghĩa là bão, hay bão tuyết, trong khi Shirou (士郎) khi nói, nghĩa là màu trắng (白). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). The merged Fubuki còn là một hậu vệ giỏi. (như trong anime) *Cậu ấy sợ những âm thanh như tuyết lở, vụ nổ lớn, vv..vv (nói chung là những tiếng động to). *Cậu ấy có bài hát nhân vật tên là "Ice Road". *Giống như Kidou và Endou, anh ấy trở thành huấn luyện viên của trường cũ của mình. *Anh ấy đã dạy Yukimura Hyouga chiêu thức Eternal Blizzard. *Fubuki có cùng người lồng tiếng với Light Yagami trong Death Note, Kida Masaomi trong Durarara!!, Tamaki Suoh trong Ouran High School Host club và Zero Kiryuu trong Vampire Knight. Coincidentally his seiyuu has voiced characters who are also 'a lady's man' or characters who attempt to be one. *Cậu ấy xuất hiện lại trong Inazuma Eleven GO trong tập phim 25. *Dựa vào một website Nhật chính thức, sinh nhật của Fubuki là vào ngày 24 Tháng Hai. Cậu ra đời vào ngày 24 Tháng 2 1997 (thông tin có hơi sai lệch, nên không đảm bảo năm là chính xác). Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Hậu vệ Thể_loại:Hakuren Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió Thể_loại:Fubuki Shirou Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Hakuren GO Thể_loại:Huấn luyện viên Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1